The present disclosure relates generally to computers and computer applications, and more particularly to electronic business card devices and methods thereof.
In a typical conference setting, people may meet and exchange their contact information, for example, by exchanging business cards or other identifying information, in manual or electronic manner. While exchanging business cards or the like may allow for making lasting contacts, it may be difficult to recall at a later time which business card to associate with which person, particularly, for example, if business cards were exchanged in a populated environment such as large conferences, where the meeting among the people only lasted for a short duration. As another example, in such large conference settings, it may be not possible to meet and exchange business cards with everyone, or everyone one would ideally like to meet, in the first place.